Constellations
by TheSevenPotterheads
Summary: Stella Tonks loves the stars. She loves connecting the dots and making beautiful pictures in the night sky. While she connects the dots in the sky, her friends help her connect the dots in her life to make her own beautiful story. Rated T to be safe. Cover image made by CupcakeOfAwesomeness
1. Chapter 1: Gryffindor Bound

**Wotcher! The name's Ivory! I'm a major potterhead and I love the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan and Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it! If not, please just don't read it, please don't leave a flame. I have no objections to polite constructive criticism though!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am not Joanne Katherine Rowling, though she is my idol and queen._**

 **-Ivory**

* * *

Stella Tonks knocked on the last available compartment door. All of the others were too full, and this one only held three boys, two of whom looked identical, with ginger hair and freckles, and the other having dark skin and dreadlocks. They welcomed her into their compartment with smiles and waves.

"Hi," Stella said, sitting next to dreadlocks-boy. "My name is Stella Tonks. Who are you?"

"I'm Fred Weasley," said the redhead directly across from her.

"And I'm George Weasley," his doppelganger added.

"And my name's Lee Jordan," dreadlocks-boy said, holding out his hand for Stella to shake, which she did politely, and did the same to the other boys, who immediately held out their hands after seeing their friend had.

Stella tilted her head slightly, examining the twins. "So, how do people tell you two apart?"

"They don't," they replied in unison.

"Even their own mum can't," Lee added.

Stella hummed in agreement. "Then I'm going to become the first."

This was only met with such loud laughter that a few people who had been walking by stopped to check if everything was alright. Stella glared at the three boys (but mostly the two gingers).

"No one can tell us apart!" Fred said as he finally started to calm down, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"I'll prove you wrong then," Stella said stubbornly. She caught Fred's gaze and her normally dark brown eyes shifting to match his bright blue for a split second. Fred had obviously noticed, because he blinked in surprise and rubbed his own eyes. When he met Stella's gaze again though, she winked at him, her eyes having returned to normal.

"Stella . . .?" Lee asked hesitantly. "Your hair is going red . . ."

"Is it?" Stella asked nonchalantly, as if someone's appearance changing in seconds was completely normal. She changed it back to brown in an instant. "Sorry, my Metamorphmagus abilities are kinda unstable. My older sister says that they'll get more and more controllable as I get older."

"Metamorphmagus!" George gasped. "That is so cool! So you can change your appearance at will?"

Stella nodded and, just to prove it, she shifted her face to match that of Lee's. It did look strange, her face suddenly a dark brown, clashing with her normally pale skin tone, and her normally brown hair suddenly black and set in dreadlocks instead of flowing freely. But the boys' amazement overruled their shock and they began to clap.

Stella's features returned to normal, or mostly normal at least. Her eyes had reverted back to brown, and her skin to pale, but her originally brown hair was now turquoise. She grinned, pulling some strands of it in front of her so that she could see the new colour. "This suits me much better, don't you think?"

"Very much so," Fred said with a solemn nod.

"Not that you didn't look nice before," George added with slight haste, giving his twin a pointed look.

"Of course," Fred agreed.

Stella smiled widely, already liking these boys. Oh, but they did remind her of someone . . .

"Charlie!" she said suddenly, making Lee jump.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice laced with confusion. "There's no Charlie here."

"No, my older sister, Nymphadora — well, she hates her first name, going by our last name, Tonks — "

"I would too," Lee muttered. "Jeez, _Nymphadora_!"

" _Anyways_ ," Stella went on, "she knows a boy named Charlie Weasley, who's in her year, and looks too much like you two to be a coincidence!"

"Yeah, he's one of our older brothers," Fred said, grinning. "I think he's talked about your sister before — "

"She's a really badass Hufflepuff, according to him," George continued, grinning identically. "They aren't that close — "

"But they definitely know each other," Fred concluded.

"'Badass Hufflepuff?'" Stella asked, also grinning (but it was hard not to grin around the twins; their positivity was infectious!) "Maybe I'll join the ranks of badass Hufflepuff too."

"No," Fred said, "you should be aiming for Gryffindor!"

"House of the Brave!" Lee added.

"Our whole family's been in it," George pointed out.

"My chances are slim, if we're going by family," Stella shrugged. "My father was a Muggle-born Hufflepuff, my sister was a Hufflepuff, and my mother was a Slytherin."

" _Slytherin_?!"

"A Slytherin marrying a Hufflepuff?"

"Something doesn't add up . . ."

"If I ended up in Slytherin, would you still be my friend?" Stella asked and, when each boy nodded vigorously, she said, "And there's your answer."

After a pause, Lee said, "I suppose it does make sense, if you go by traits. Hufflepuffs are hard working and friendly, while Slytherins are ambitious and great leaders, so it sort of makes sense."

"It's really the person's personality you should be looking at," Stella objected. "There could be someone who you really like and, if you love them, you wouldn't care what house they were in, right?"

"You're right, Stella," Fred agreed.

"Aren't I always?" she joked, with a wink. Fred grinned at the mischievous twinkle in her eye. Oh, they were going to get along just fine.

* * *

"Tonks, Estelle!"

Stella looked so incredibly calm as she walked up to the sorting hat, Fred might even say she looked cold. Her hair was still turquoise and was drawing the attention of many people. She sat down on the stool with crossed legs, looking professional and stoic. This must've been her coping mechanism.

" _You would do well in any of the houses._ "

Stella didn't even flinch when the hat began to speak.

"I know," was all she said in reply.

The hat chuckled. " _No need to feel so nervous. Relax, Miss Tonks._ "

Stella did not relax. She simply listened to the hat muse on where to place her.

" _You are very loyal, honest and hardworking — I know your sister is in Hufflepuff. But I sense that no, you wouldn't do to go there. You're determined and cunning, much like your mother, but Slytherin doesn't seem to be your place either. You're definitely intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw, but I don't think that's where you belong. You are incredibly courageous, chivalrous and daring. You already have a friend in Gryffindor, correct?_ "

Stella's eyes flitted over to when Lee sat at the Gryffindor table.

" _Then your place is in_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Stella visibly sighed in relief, placed the hat back on the stool and ran towards Lee, sliding next to him, nearly squishing him. "Gryffindor!" she squealed excitedly, giving him a hi-five. Then she looked back over to where the twins still stood, waiting to be sorted. "Do you think they'll get Gryffindor too?"

"No doubt in my mind," Lee replied with confidence.

Stella, wishing she had his confidence, just nodded and watched the twins.

Finally, "Weasley, Frederick!" was called to the stool.

Stella watched as nervously sat, allowing the hat to fall over his eyes. She watched his expression intently, as it went from nervous to indignant, as if he were insisting against the hat's choice, which he very well might have been. Finally, a smile spread across his face as the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred slid into place next to Stella, grinning widely. George soon joined them, and they all exchanged hi-fives. It seemed that the quartet would be sticking together.

"I didn't know your full name was Estelle," Fred commented, as the four friends began to dig into the food.

"It's not something I like to advertise," Stella replied. "I didn't know your full name was Frederick."

"It's not something I like to advertise," Fred smirked, and Stella grinned at him.

It was already obvious that these four would be inseparable.


	2. Ch 2: Blank Parchment Marked Dangerous

**Hey! I'm glad you're back! A little note, these cchapters are more in one-shot form than in story form. Like, instead of going through basically every single day they live, I'm just going through the important and interesting stuff, like finding the Marauder's Map! So then you won't get bored hopefully! Also, Stella's Snape impression sounds like AVPM/AVPS/AVPSY Snape (Joe Moses)! So imagine that when you read it! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I promise that if I were JKR, I would let you know.**_

 **-Ivory**

* * *

"The whole reason I agreed to go along with all of this was because I thought it would be _fun_!" Stella complained in hushed voice, glaring at the three boys sitting beside her in Filch's office.

"It was fun!" Lee retorted with a knowing smile. "You're just mad we got caught, otherwise you wouldn't be complaining!"

A smile tugged at the corners of Stella's lips, but she kept glaring resolutely. "Nuh uh! I still would've been mad!"

"Prove it," Fred said.

"What?"

"Prove it," Fred repeated, his gaze resting on Filch's filing cabinets of things he had confiscated. "Cause a diversion so we can nick something interesting."

"Why on Earth — ?!"

"No questions, Stellala," George interrupted, his eyes on the door where Filch would appear at any moment. "You should know us by now."

Stella sighed. "I guess we've already got a detention anyways."

Lee clapped her on the back. "That's the spirit! Do think of something quickly now. He'll probably be back soon."

Stella rolled her eyes, and did the first thing she could think of. She transformed her features into that of their potions professor, Severus Snape. All the boys immediately recoiled with cries of disgust.

"What is it? Think I'm ugly?" she asked, putting on the best Snape impression she could do, flipping her hair a bit and striking a model pose. "I should hope so. I'm doing my best. Being this ugly isn't easy to accomplish you know."

The boys burst out laughing. The sight was just so incredibly ludicrous that it was impossible not to laugh.

"You know you're not going to fool anyone with that impression, right?" George said, still giggling.

"Doesn't matter, Weasley, I only need to distract him for a few seconds," Stella said, straightening up and trying to look as stern as possible.

As if it had been planned, Filch darted back into the room at that moment, Mrs. Norris at his heels. He was wheezing and cursing as he flopped into his chair. He obviously hadn't noticed the presence of Stel — I mean, Snape yet.

"That Peeves," he grumbled, then glanced up at Stella. He quickly and clumsily got back to his feet and saluted. "Hello sir."

"Hello," Stella said in a drawl that sounded terribly funny. The boys began quietly giggling again. "Silence, you inarticulate bumbles!"

"Where's the girl?" Filch asked, eyeing the vacant seat where Stella had previously been sitting. "Has she escaped?"

"Why, that's absurd!" Stella cried. When the boys laughter began to get louder, she snapped, "One hundred thousand points from Gryffindor!"

"Is everything alright, sir?" Filch asked suspiciously.

"Of course, Peeves has just been spotted in the Great Hall," Stella said, with an eye roll. "Deal with him, would you Filch? I'll make sure these imbeciles don't escape."

Filch seemed dubious, but did leave the room. Stella's face broke into a grin, which looked incredibly out of place on Snape's face.

"Grab something and let's get out of here," she said, as the boys scrambled to the filing cabinets.

"I got something, let's go!" Fred cried, his hand clenched around a parchment.

"Wait, let's — "

Lee never finished his sentence because at that moment, the door opened.

"Filch, Peeves is making a mess in the — " The Real Severus Snape stopped talking to stare at Stella, who still looked like an exact replica of himself.

"Um," Stella spluttered, then cried in her Snape accent, "What the devil is going on here?!"

Snape didn't look amused, especially when he glanced behind her and saw Fred, George, and Lee all looking guilty in the background.

"Let's run," Stella muttered, before bolting past Snape, changing back to her normal features as she did, the boys in hot pursuit.

They didn't make it very far before they bumped smack dab into Dumbledore. He smiled kindly down at them and moved aside, obviously unaware of why they had been running (or perhaps he did know but just didn't mind their pranks). They grinned back up at him before darting all the way back to the common room.

* * *

"A parchment? Fred, I honestly thought you'd do better than that!"

"Yeah, it's not even written on!"

"Calm down, it wouldn't have been marked as dangerous if it didn't do _something_!" Fred insisted. He placed his wand tip on the paper and said clearly, "Aparecium."

To the others astonishment, words began to appear on the parchment.

" _Mr. Padfoot would like to ask who you blokes (and bird) are_."

" _Mr. Wormtail would like to congratulate you on finding our map_."

" _Mr. Prongs would like to say how happy he is that you're all up for some mischief_."

" _Mr. Moony would like to ask if you need any help_."

They all exchanged glances and Stella grabbed the map from Fred. "We would love help, please."

Once again, words appeared, but they were different this time.

" _Mr. Padfoot again asks who you lot are?_ "

" _Mr. Wormtail would like to agree with Mr. Padfoot_."

" _Mr. Prongs would like to tell Mr. Moony to not make it so easy for them_."

" _Mr. Moony reluctantly agrees, as long as you all solemnly swear that you're up to no good?_ "

"I'm Lee Jordan," Lee said, his wand on the parchment now. "That's Stella Tonks, and those are Fred and George Weasley, and we would like to thank you for allowing us to use your map."

" _Mr. Wormtail would like to say you're welcome_."

" _Mr. Moony would like to say that you seem like a bright lot_."

" _Mr. Prongs hopes that you put our map to good use_."

" _Mr. Padfoot just hopes that it will help you manage your mischief_."

"So . . . what now?" Lee asked.

"Well, didn't you catch the hints they we're dropping?" George asked, taking the map. "Just let me try something." He cleared his throat, pressing his wand tip to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As soon as the words left his lips, the blank parchment began to flood with colour until it had become an actual map of all of Hogwarts. It even had every single student listed, each with a dot and name, the dots pacing around the map, exactly where they were in real life. On the front, it read, _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present The Marauder's Map._

"Whoa! This is the coolest thing ever!" Stella gasped. "The Marauders are the best! I wonder who they were . . ."

"Yeah, I'd like to thank them!" Lee exclaimed, then suddenly gasped. "Look! Angelina's coming towards the common room!"

"We can't let anyone else know about this!" Fred gasped. "How do we make it go blank again?!"

"Uh, Padfoot said something about managing our mischief?" George suggested. "Maybe it only goes off once we've finished whatever prank we planned?"

" _But we weren't doing any pranks_!"

Stella yanked the map from them, placing her wand on it, and said, "Mischief Managed!"

It went blank just as Angelina entered the common room. She looked around. "Is anyone else here?"

"No, sorry," Lee called. She shrugged, going up to her dormitory. They all breathed a sigh of relief, looking back at the map.

"This thing is perfect," Fred sighed, with a large smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: One-Eyed Witch

**Wotcher! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling I'm sorry**_

 **-Ivory**

* * *

There was only one thing that didn't make sense about the Marauder's Map. The map labelled passages and corridors that were nonexistent. When the quartet would go to check them out, they would only find a tapestry or statue or blank wall.

"Maybe it hasn't been updated since the Marauder's time at Hogwarts?" Stella had suggested. "I mean, maybe the castle went through some renovations or something?"

"That doesn't seem right," Lee said, as they stood in front of a statue of a one-eyed, humpback witch.

"Hey, check this out!" George said. He had been scrutinizing the map, to make sure they were at the right place, when he had noticed that Fred's dot had raised its tiny wand, tapped the tiny statue, and said, "Dissendium!"

"Try it," Lee said excitedly, pushing Fred towards the statue.

"Alright, alright," Fred said, straightening up. He tapped his wand on the statue, and said, "Dissendium!"

To their surprise, the witch's hump opened, widely enough to fit a relatively thin person. They all exchanged bewildered and yet excited looks.

"A secret passage?" Stella asked in awe. "Does that mean all of those other supposedly nonexistent corridors are secret passages too?"

"I sure hope so!" George grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see where this passage leads!" Fred exclaimed.

It wasn't too hard for each of them to squeeze through the witch's hump and slide down into the passageway, the only hard part was the darkness. There were no lights in the passage and they could barely see two feet in front of them.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry, I — Oi! That was my foot! — I can't see anything!"

"Fred?"

"Hey, I'm George!"

"Oh Merlin." They could almost _hear_ Stella roll her eyes. "Lumos."

Stella's wand tip lit up, exposing the passage and revealing the boys' sheepish faces. They quickly followed suit in lighting their wands tips, and examined the tunnel in awe.

"Whoa, this is so cool," Lee said, looking around. "Secret passage!"

"Shall we go down it?" Fred asked.

"We don't know where it leads," George said sensibly. "What if we get lost down here? We may never be found!"

"We won't get lost," Lee said, but he did lay down his hoodie by the entrance. "There. If we get lost, we just need to wander a bit and look out for my hoodie."

"So we're really doing this?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, are you chickening out?" Fred asked with a smirk.

Stella and George exchanged glanced; they both felt hesitant about this, but they _weren't_ chickens.

"No," George said. "We're in."

"Alright! Let's go then!" Lee said, leading the way through the tunnel, Fred close behind.

George and Stella exchanged another pair of hesitant glances, but followed their friends.

* * *

"We're lost!" Stella exclaimed angrily. "It's all your fault!"

"We're not lost!" Fred shot back. "It's just taking a long time!"

"We _are_ lost!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey!" Lee interrupted. "There's some stairs ahead! We _must_ be almost there!"

"Wherever 'there' is," George muttered, and the quartet trudged up the steps.

It seemed like they had been climbing forever.

"We're lost," Stella said again, obviously mad.

"We're _not_ — Ouch!" Fred had hit his head on a trapdoor about them. After rubbing his head, he smirked at Stella. " _See_? Not lost."

Stella crossed her arms as Fred peered through the trapdoor.

"We're in a cellar," Fred said, pushing the trapdoor open all the way and climbing through. "There's candy in here!"

"Candy?" George asked dubiously, following Lee through the trapdoor and then helping Stella through.

They all looked around and found Fred wasn't wrong; there were crates and boxes of candy all over the place. Who needed this much candy?

"Guys! Check this out!"

Stella had climbed up another set of stairs and was peering into another room. The boys quickly followed her up and gasped.

"We're in a candy shop!" Lee whispered, watching as people milled around, sampling and purchasing candy.

"This must be Honeydukes!" Fred said excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" George gasped. "Our older brothers told us about this village that you get to visit when you're in third year and older — "

"It's called Hogsmeade, and there are tons of cool shops, including Honeydukes!" Fred said. "Do you know what this means?"

"We can go to Hogsmeade before we're old enough!" George said.

"I don't have any money with me," Lee said. "Do you?"

"We don't mean right _now_ — "

"But sometime we could!"

"Way cool," Stella grinned, "but we should probably get back before anyone notices we're missing, or else we might never get to go to Honeydukes at all."


End file.
